Contemplations
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: [Drabble Collection][YuuMi]Está es la tercera colección. MizukiYuuta. El deseo de salir de la obscruridad te lleva a encontrar tuneles que te desvian de tu objetivo, con la promesa de encontrar tu destino. Segundo Capitulo.
1. Risas obstruidas

**Risas obstruidas.**

Yuuta se encontró revolviendo su plato sin mucho ánimo de comer. Lo cual era bastante extraño, siendo que ahora le habían servido como premio el Curry de calabaza que tanto le gustaba, cortesía de Mizuki-San, quien se había pasado la tarde en la cocina preparando los platillos preferidos de los titulares.

Era justo que celebraran su victoria de distrito con lo mejor que pudiera otorgarles el manager en tan poco tiempo,

Y claro, la victorea también era motivo de alegría. (O lo era ver a Yanagizawa y Atsushi senpais cantando con una cuchara cual micrófono, incluso el ver las furtivas miradas que Kaneda mandaba a su capitán mientras asentía a lo que todo este le decía). Pero él no podía estar alegre. No cuando una cuestión giraba en su mente, a pesar de ser algo irrelevante. Más sin embargo, el cometario tenia razón.

_-"Jamás te he visto reír, Yuuta-kun__, tu ceño casi siempre está fruncido"._

Había intentado no prestar atención a esas palabras dichas por Nomura, e incluso, cuando hubieron regresado a St. Rudolph, en la intimidad de su cuarto y frente a su espejo había ensayado su risa. Pero esta no salía natural. Escapaba de su boca de una manera tan forzada y artificial, que parecía una risa de muñeca.

Se había fijando entonces, mientras todos celebraban, aunque la risa de cada uno era diferente, brotaba como si nada. Les era tan sencillo, que los envidiaba.

Kaneda tenía una risa tímida, mientras que Akazawa se reía con soberbia. La de Atsushi era gruesa, como oír reír a un hombre grande, y la de Yanagizawa era cómica, con su encogimiento de hombros, temblando mientras lo hacia. Nomura lo hacia de una forma discreta, casi apernada.

Y que decir de Mizuki-San (quien ahora se encontraba arreglándose en su cuarto, después de haber preparado el banquete para los titulares) que tenía una risa por demás extraña con sus _"Nfu" _repetidos de una forma casi diabólica, era natural en él.

Pero Yuuta no, a él le costaba más trabajo reírse.

O eso pensó.

Porque un ruido hizo que levantara su vista de su ya irreconocible plato y una sonrisa se coló entre sus labios, viendo a un fragante Hajime luciendo otro de sus estrambóticas camisas púrpuras con alguna flor que ahora no reconocía.

Mas ahora, que reía a lágrima viva, como si nunca antes se hubiera reído, mientras los otros guardaban un sepulcral silencio como si alguien acabara de morir, o estuviera a punto de hacerlo.

Pero Yuuta no había podido parar ni tampoco pensaba hacerlo, se había olvidado de su imposibilidad para reír. Todo lo que podía ocupar su mente en ese momento, era la estampa de un Mizuki en el suelo, con su plato de pasta esparcido en el suelo y su nueva camisa, con el pelo repleto de salsa de tomate y una cara tan roja como la misma.

Y recordó Yuuta entonces, porque era que le gustaba tanto su senpai. Por mucho que le torturara, siempre había una forma en el que lo hacía reír.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo. También es una colección de Drabbles, centrado esta vez en la pareja de Mizuki/Yuuta y al igual que los otros, serán de cosas que se me ocurran de pronto. También acepto ideas. **

**Por cierto, no se espanten si de pronto aparecen capítulos con los personajes principales como KENN y Shiozawa Hidemasa. O incluso de otros personajes de la St. Rudolph.**

**Dedicado con mucho cariño para mí, porque hace mucho que no me dedico nada. **

**Los quiero.**


	2. Toronja

_**Toronja.**_

Luego de regresar de un merecido descanso durante las vacaciones navideñas y vuelto a sus actividades escolares, Mizuki se había puesto más que exigente. Apenas hubieron entrado a los vestidores, su afeminado manager les picaba el estomago con su pluma, acompañado de una bascula, alegando después que habían subido de peso.

Una semana después se encontraba ya harto de las toronjas.

Durante la mañana, en ayuno, el propio Mizuki tocaba a las puertas de sus alcobas y les entregaba un enorme vaso con jugo de ese cítrico y vigilaba personalmente que lo tomaran. En el desayuno se encargaba de darles panqueques de toronja que él mismo horneaba (extraño, había comido antes pastel y pan de naranja, pero no estaba enterado de existiera de ese otro fruto ni que Mizuki tuviera horno en su habitación.), en las tardes, luego de las prácticas, el agua natural había sido vetada para los titulares, dedicándose a beber agua de toronja.

Para la noche Mizuki volvía a ir de puerta en puerta entregándoles una toronja que tenían que comer. Afortunadamente no supervisaba que se comieran esa última.

Y aunque la toronja, fuera de hartarlo hasta la muerte, sabía tan bien en jugo, agua, panes y pasteles, Yuuta no acaba de entender por qué sola sabía tan mal.

Era una cosa sumamente agria que le calaba el paladar cada vez que la comía. Algo tan amargo que hacía que su aprecio por toda fruta existente, se pusiera en duda con una mordida a un gajo.

Odiaba la toronja porque era la cosa menos comestible en el mundo, y ciertamente, odiaba a Mizuki-San por dársela a comer.

Un golpe en la puerta de su habitación le hizo salir de su ensimismo, provocando también que se tragara un gajo entero de una sola vez, y si no fuera porque sentía que se asfixiaba, le hubiera alegrado no sentir el sabor.

-Yuuta-Kun.-la puerta de su habitación se abrió ligeramente dejando que la mirada de Mizuki entrara por su cuenta después todo el se encontraba dentro, palmeándole la espalda con una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa de burla.

Con un ultimo golpe, el castaño tosió escupiendo el gajo, aceptando apenado el pañuelo que el encargado el ofrecía. El olor a flores le hizo más fácil la tarea de evitar mirarle con vergüenza. Mizuki sólo miró la fruta en la alfombra. Luego su insoportable risa salió a flote.

-Vine a traerte el programa de entrenamiento que comenzáremos mañana, pero veo que debo hacer un servicio extra para ti. –Se sentó en la cama del muchacho y tomó uno de los gajos de la toronja que ahí se encontraba, luego pellizcó un extremo, quitándole la piel y la semilla.-¿Ves? se come sólo esta parte, si te comes el gajo con todo y piel te sabrá agrio.

El menor de los Fuji asintió a eso como si se tratara de alguna especie de sabiduría milenaria, rogando a Dios que su ingenuidad quedara resguardada en secreto entre esas paredes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, sólo queda pedir reviews y ver que escribo hasta la próxima.

Como nota adicional, comento que la toronja es una fruta que te ayuda a bajar de peso, pues quema la grasa corporal y tiene pocas calorías. Es muy saludable y sabe excelente.

Dedico este capitulo a _**FalseMoon**_, por tomarse la molestia de corregirlo. Algún día dejaré de darte tantos problemas. Mientras tanto…gracias por soportarme.

Acepto ideas para seguir haciendo las colecciones de Drabbles.

Los quiero, muchos besos nn


End file.
